My Little Brother
by Kawaii V
Summary: Goten is just your average little brother, annoying his older brother to no end. Sometimes Gohan would just wish he would go away. But when Goten has an accident in a pool. Gohan notices just how lucky he is to have a little brother like Goten.


**Summary : Goten is just your average little brother, annoying his older brother to no end. Sometimes Gohan would just wish he would go away. But while visiting CC, Goten has an accident in the pool. Gohan notices just how lucky he is to have a little brother like Goten. Based on a True Story. **

**One Shot AU **

Note: This might be very AU, but what fanfiction isn't? Okay, let me explain Gohan, Goten, and Trunks' ages. Gohan is ten. Goten is five. Trunks is . . .just turning six on the day this takes place. The reason Goten is only five years younger than Gohan is because of this. Just before Gohan and Goku left for Master Roshi, well . . . and then while Gohan and Piccolo were training, sometime near the end Goten was born. And for Trunks . . . let's just say that Vegeta and Nappa came a little bit earlier, but didn't fight the Z-fighters. Weird, but hey, that's the best way I can make this happen. I changed the age to a year before Goku dies.

My Little Brother

"Gohan . . . wake up! Come on! Please wake up!" Gohan opened his eyes, only to see onyx eyes staring straight at him. He yelled and rolled off the bed with Goten. He groaned while Goten laughed and pointed at him.

"Yeah . . . very funny, Goten." He mumbled and laid back down in the bed. "Gohan! Come on!" He opened his eyes and glared at his brother. "Go away!" He yelled turning over to the wall.

'Finally,' he thought to himself after he heard Goten leave their room. He was just about to fall asleep, when he felt something on his face. It smacked him and then he heard a muffled giggle.

"Goten!" He yelled grabbing Goten's hand and taking the sock off it. He looked back to Goten and frowned, Goten smiled.

"Mommy says wake up. 'Cause we're going to Trunks' house! You got an hour!" Gohan growled under his breath and got up and walked into the shower. He got dressed in his purple gi and walked down the stairs. They ate dinner than went into the car for the long drive to CC.

"Why couldn't we just fly or Instant Transmission there, Chi?" Goku asked, looking over at Chichi, who was in the passenger's seat.

"Because, **Goku**, I wanted a little time together with the family. This might be the only chance we get to have quality family time. Now hurry up! Watch where you're going!" She yelled making all three men/boys' ears ring.

They were half-way there, when Goten started to annoy Gohan again. He would wait until Gohan was looking out the window, then do something to him. "Goten! Stop touching me!" Gohan yelled to Goten, who had just punched his arm lightly.

"I'm not touching you oniichan." Goten said innocently. Gohan rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He felt his little brother's fist pound his leg.

"Mom! Goten keeps on bothering me!"

"No! Mommy he keeps punching me!"

"No fighting either of you! You fight, no food! Got it?"

Both boys nodded, eyes widened with shock. No food, that could probably be one of the worst punishments to a Saiyan-jin. "We're finally here!" Goku announced grinning and parking in the parking lot, nearly full of cars. The four walked in greeted by one of Bulma maids. They went to the back and saw they're dreams. The tables were full of mountains of food. There was also a pool, but Gohan, Goten, nor Chichi could swim. Goku could swim, he was taught by his Grandpa Gohan.

"Hey oniichan! Let's go in the pool!" Goten yelled and started pulling on Chichi's hand. "Come on Mommy, change me into my swimming!" He pulled Chichi and walked back into the mansion, Gohan and Goku in tow.

"So Gohan, you going into the pool now?" Goku asked his son, taking one of the many appetizers that lay on the dining room table.

Gohan shook his head, glancing at the pool from the corner of his eye. "No . . . I wanna eat first." His voice sounded shaky, but he really did have something to worry about. All that flashed in his mind was when he was four-in-a-half, when he fell in that river and Goku had to save him (sort of).

Just then Goten and Chichi came from the bathroom. Goten was in his swim trunks (wow) and had on a sleeveless blue shirt.

"Come on 'Han! Let's go in the pool!" Gohan stuttered, not knowing how to say no for some reason.

"He's not going in now," Chichi said to Gohan's relief. "He's gonna eat now. You should too."

"But then I gotta wait an hour!" Goten put on his famous Puppy Dog Eyes to his parents. Goku sighed,

"Okay go ahead." Goten cheered and him and Chichi went over to the fenced pool. Gohan and Goku walked over to the table and began to slowly fill their plates. The pool was surrounded by adults and the kids were in the pool, swimming around.

Chichi came over shaking her head. "He just jumped in there like he could swim." Gohan looked under her arms and saw Goten looking at him smiling and crossing his arms. They all turned and began to put food on their plates. Gohan looked to his mother.

"Where can I throw out my gum?"

"Go inside." Gohan nodded, but just as he was about to go, he heard his mother say something to his father.

"Goku you're not watching him!" He saw her look over and all around for Goten. She walked over to the pool then ran back screaming. "Goku! He's under! Go and get him!" Gohan saw his father run with his plate still in his hand. He struggled with the fence lock, but then decided to jump it, dropping his plate in the process. Gohan laughed it off. "He's just swimming or. . . something." He walked up to the top of the deck's stairs and saw Goten struggling to stay atop of the water and trying hard to get back to the edge. He hesitated, then walked inside the house and into the kitchen, still looking back.

Gohan quickly spit his gum out and ran out the sliding door. He saw Goten soaked from head to toe and Goku had his gi soaked from the knees down. Chichi was hugging Goten tightly, while Goten was coughing. Gohan felt his heart stop for a moment. His mind replayed seeing Goten in that pool, his head underwater. He stayed still for a few seconds then walked slowly over to Goten.

Goten didn't feel like talking. He just sat on the steps staring into nowhere, he wasn't even eating! They started to get worried and tried to coax Goten into at least eating a hotdog. He nodded and Chichi sent Gohan off to get Goten ten hotdogs.

"Always Gohan do this, Gohan do that. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah." Gohan mumbled to himself while putting the hotdogs on buns and put mustard, ketchup, and relish on it. He placed it in front of Goten and watched him eat slow. Very slow. Slower than a human maybe. Was that even possible?

"Hey Goten! They're doing the pinata now!" Everyone looked up and saw a drenched Trunks pointing to where Spongebob Squarepants (Trunks and Goten favorite character OO) was standing. There was a huge SB pinata with strings sticking out of it. Gohan and Goten followed Trunks to it and they grabbed a string along with the other kids.

"Ready? Set? GO!" They pulled the strings and rushed in for the candy. Goten began diving on the floor for candy, and got his bag pull to the brim. Gohan only got a little, for all those kids were human and younger than him, so he wanted them to have more. Gohan grabbed Goten's arm and yanked him from the candy. "Your bag is already to the top!" He said, pointing to the overloaded goody bag in Goten's hands. Goten just Son Grinned and both ran to sit on the steps and start their candy.

Gohan opened his "Wonka Nerds" packet and then watched his brother. He shook his head as he took out Nerds identical to his, tried to open it, then handed it to Gohan to open. He couldn't believe that just earlier, he had wished for his brother to go away, far away. He could've been away, and they would've been holding a funeral for him, had not his father been there to save him. He would've lost the only person close to him that understood him. He might've gotten on his nerves, but deep inside Gohan really loved Goten, and hoped that nothing ever happened to him.

'I wonder why I was so mad at him anyways.' He thought to himself and looked straight ahead at the kids playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey. He held out his half-empty Nerds box to Goten. "Hey Goten, you want the rest of my Nerds?" Gohan watched as Goten put on a evil-smirk and knocked his box down, making it fly out on the ground so Gohan couldn't eat it anymore. "Goten!"

'Oh yeah, that's why.'

**How did you like that? Thanks to my cousin, Sha, for letting me use her story. By "her story" I don't mean the written story. I mean the idea for the story. This "DBZ story" is based on an event that happened to her little brother last Saturday. I don't own DBZ and I'm sorry for the OOCness but it had to be done for this story. It's a one-shot. Bye people!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I am really happy people liked this! And when Sha saw this story she was smiling. Well . . . smiling AND punching me for not asking her first if I could write about this but that's beside the point. . I changed my name too, see? And in honor of reviewers here is your responses, written by me with the help of Sha and Tin-Tou (don't ask).**

**Shadow Dreamer 27: Thanks! Glad I made Goten seem like that! **

**Sha: But he sounded so much like my brother!**

**Tin-Tou: I think that's the point.**

**Kin: Yeah!**

**Sha: Okay . . .**

**Kin: Sorry for not reviewing all the chapters of your story but when I read I ALWAYS forget to review EVERYTHING! Well I an tell you here, I LOVE THAT STORY!**

**Afiong Bassey: Thanks! I didn't even realize until I got these reviews that I DID put a lesson in that. Weird but thanks for the compliment!**

**shalimachowdhury: Well that was hard to write! Thanks for the flame! (Hugs self!)**

**Tin-Tou: For some reason she liked flames.**

**Sha: A flame? Where? (Reads.) YAY! KIN GOT A FLAME! WOOHOO!**

**Tin-Tou: I guess Sha does too.**

**Kin: And look, Sha! He called me an idiot!**

**Tin-Tou: And being called an idiot . . . as for the Spongebob thing, she just loves him and had an incredible urge to make him their favorite character. They're weird . . .**

**SweetMystery: (Hugs self again.) Aw I loved that review! It made me feel so good inside!**

**Sha: (mumbles) Everything turned out fine I guess.**

**Kin and Tin-Tou: (snicker.)**

**Sha: What? (Glares.)**

**Tin-Tou: It's just that you told Kin the day after that he got on your nerves again and you was fighting with him, literally.**

**Sha: Kin! You told Tin-Tou? Little Mr. Big-Mouth?**

**Kin: Oops! My bad! Well um . . .(gulp) thanks for that review and um . . .you're welcome I guess. Sha, please don't kill me!**

**SilverLastsForever: I like your name! Reminds me of the song (day dreams) Diamonds are forever. Oh yeah I love that song.**

**Sha: SNAP OUT OF IT AND RESPOND!**

**Kin: (snaps out of it) Hehe, sorry? Any-who. Cool! You added my little story here in that! I should write more stories like this! I love the attention!**

**Anyway, thanks. Every review I'll post the reply here, unless the story gets taken down by then I'll post the chapter again and then so on. Okay well BYE!**


End file.
